Harry Potter Next Generation
by ivycarrow
Summary: This is a story about the Next Generation, and it is dedicated to all the role players in the world. Please read and review it :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a fanfiction about the **New Generation of Harry Potter. **It will be quite long, and I'll try my best to have a chapter every week. I used to be a role player on Instagram (still am, I guess), so I got my inspiration from all the great people out there.

All characters, places and names belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

PROLOGUE

Ivy Carrow looks at her mother and father one last time. They stand, solemn and still, nodding at their daughter as though her first day at Hogwarts was just another normal day. Maybe it _was_ in their eyes, she thought.

"Come on Ivy. Let's go," Daniel, her brother said, turning away from their parents bitterly.

"I'm scared," replied Ivy, admitting fear for the first time to Daniel, or to anyone for that matter.

"You'll be okay. You know I would never let anyone hurt you ever again." Dan's hard grey eyes stare deep into her soft brown ones. Daniel had had a hard childhood; ever since their parents had found out he was bisexual they had excluded him as though he had never existed. The fact that he had gotten into Gryffindor last year at his Sorting Ceremony only was fuel to a fire.

"Promise?" she whispered, "Do you promise?"

"Promise," Daniel answered, leading her away from their past, and into their future.

PART I

(Four Years after the Epilogue)

CHAPTER ONE

"Life was never boring. I was in a place

where I was accepted, liked, for who I am,

and not who I was. I was drawn towards her,

but only now do I know how wrong I was."

– Xaiver Maser

A fifth year green-robed Ivy Carrow emerged from the Slytherin Common Room. Almost immediately, a pair of warm arms captured her, engulfing her in warmness. She laughs, and hugs the identified person back, knowing exactly who he was.

"Good morning, stranger. How did you sleep?" smiled Xaiver Maser, her boyfriend. They were best friends before they started dating, but now that they are, Xaiver seemed perfect to Ivy in every way.

"Great! You know, you should really stop giving me these morning hugs. Just because I told you one time that I was a little chilly one morning it doesn't mean I'm always cold," laughed Ivy. She could feel his muscles, although she tried not to focus on them. Her man was perfect. _Thank you Lord _she thought.

"Aww, I had to toast myself warm each morning just for you," he joked, pulling back his arms from her. Ivy pouted.

"Shut up. Have you seen Chase anywhere? He was supposed to bring a pair of my shoes that I left by accident by the lake yesterday" explained Ivy. Chase McCann was a fellow Slytherin, and one of their many friends.

"No. Why did you run off without me?" Chase says, pouting. Ivy laughed. Xaiver never really got jealous, and Ivy was glad of it. She laughs inwardly, remembering that one time when Xaiver had gotten jealous. He had summoned whipped cream (somehow,) and squirted it all over a guy flirting with her. Then they all exploded into laughter together.

"I needed to suck someone else's face for a second. You know, to get rid of your germs," Ivy smirked at him. Xaiver shakes his head, before pointing at Chase who was across the hallway.

"Chasey! Her Royal Highness Ivy needs her shoes back, you have them bro?" Xaiver shouted.

"Yep, catch them if you can!" Chase shouted back before launching Ivy's sandals over the crowd of people watching their conversation. The shoes fly high, and narrowly missing a young witch before being grabbed by Xaiver. Grinning, Xaiver hands Ivy them back, and shouts a thanks to a watching Chase.

Chase couldn't help smirking as he wandered his way towards Xaiver and Ivy. Laughing, he jabs two fingers under Xaiver's ribs while he and Ivy was kissing, which resulted with a huge scream.

"Get a room, you two," Chase laughed and shakes his head before running off to avoid a punch as a present from Xaiver.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Xaiver, rubbing his ribs.

James Sirius Potter sat laughing at his friends beside him. Ava Pierce had a spoon dangling on top of her nose, and Camden Mulciber had strawberry jam all over his palms.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane one," joked James, swiping a bit of jam from Camden's hand are putting it on Ava's lips.

"Eww, get that off me," Ava complained, but her berry smirk ruined the overall effect.

"Bro, you got that one right," Camden wheezed out while holding his stomach to stop laughing, "we sure are crazy retarded people."

James smiled. At the same time, Ivy Chase and Xaiver sat down at the seats opposite them, next to Matt Riddle. Mathew Riddle was a descended from the same family Lord Voldemort was born in. Although Matt's last name was not Riddle officially, he kept his last name a secret to everyone.

"Morning," Ivy smiled, addressing them his friends and him. Both Ava and Camden smiled and replied back.

"Why does Chase have a nice red mark on his cheek?" laughed James, pointing at his own cheek.

"Long story short, he totally deserved it." Ivy caught a letter, dropped down by her black owl, Carmen.

"I didn't deserve it," mumbled Chase. He smiled inwardly though, smiling at how Ivy knew basically everyone in the whole school.

"How are you lovebirds?" Ivy asked Ava and James, reading the printed handwriting addressed to Ivy Carrow in fancy script. Recognising the handwriting, she got up, searching for her brother.

"Very toasty," Sarcasm coated Ava's words. She had been 'paired' up with James since they're first day, but although Ava _did _like James a little, James only acted like friends with her.

"Brilliant." But before James could add any more, they were interrupted by a clatter of plates smashing.

All the chatter died down instantly. Several students had their wands drawn out while others randomly grabbed an object in front of them. Karlian James – a sixth year Slytherin – had all eyes on her as she starting screaming. Panic rolled in, and everyone stared at her, not moving. As abrupt as it had started, her voice was cut off with a laugh instead. It wasn't a normal laugh from Karlian, it was a mad one. Nobody was able to move. Nobody was able to talk. Nobody was able to do anything. And then, with all eyes on her, that was when Karlian smiled wickedly. "She is coming."

And with that, Karlian collapsed.

End of First Chapter.

I hope I did a good job, though I think I kind of failed o.o

Please leave comments! I would honestly love you forever if you comment.

Also, I will also be writing fanfiction on other stuff, help me decide (I've read TMI, Divergent, Legend and Prodigy, PJO and Heroes of Olympus, and most of the other well known YA books)?

Thanks, Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I just realized how short my chapters are... I'm sorry. I was actually surprised when my first chapter got a few views, and even a favorite (omfg thanks aggiegirl1436 you are too awesome). I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read my first chapter :)

I actually got this whole idea off roleplay on instagram. A lot of characters mentioned here are on roleplay, and the whole story is basically dedicated to them. If you have instagram, be sure to check out finny_nott_dan wickedkids_ karlian_james_rp and many more. I don't really roleplay any more (I use my account for ranting and fangirling xD) but my account is ivy_carrow if you want to stalk me. ;)

I might not post the third chapter this week. Yes, I am a student (and no, I'm not going to say how old I am) and sadly I have a lot of homework along with other stuff. But enjoy this paragraph, please.

CHAPTER TWO

"I remember screaming. I was in utter pain, my body was

basically on fire. I remember screaming, with all my might.

I remember a voice, this clear light voice telling me what to do."

– Karlian James

If it wasn't that serious, Ivy would've laughed out loud at the prank, but sadly Ivy thought it might not be one. Immediately, chatter was everywhere about the weird incident. The nearest people to Karlian helped her up immediately so that the others could carry her to the hospital wing. It was so confusing; all the students seemed to all agree, what did she mean by 'She is coming'?

Ivy moved immediately, trying to find her brother who was standing up, staring at her the whole time.

"Ivy." Daniel said once Ivy had arrived at the Gryffindor table. He frowned, recognising Ivy's serious face. It had been a while since she had ever looked like that; she was so free at Hogwarts, always full of laughter.

"Hmm?" she said, raising two left fingers to her temple, using her sign with Daniel. They had made that as their emergency gesture ever since they were children.

"Of course." Daniel rose, following her into an empty classroom.

"Muffliato." Ivy whispered. She braced herself. Daniel did not have a good temper when it came to this topic, but though he does not physically hurt her in any way, he does like smashing the nearest thing near him.

"What's wrong?" Daniel walked to where she was standing.

"I have a letter from our parents." Ivy took out the letter she had caught earlier. Their parents _never _sent letters. Maybe some occasional typed Christmas card for Ivy, but never a handwritten letter.

"What?" Daniel was sure he misheard. There had to be something very wrong, they both knew that. "So… they give you some random letter in the middle of goddamn nowhere?"

Ivy nodded as though she knew his reaction, before opening it and reading it softly out loud.

Ivy,

There will be changes to our society. The correct behaviour of a Slytherin of the Carrrow family must be recognised. We have already seen some of the things that will happen in the future, and you need to make yourself perfectly presentable.

This letter cannot be read by anyone other than the Carrow family.

Sincerely,

Alina and Amycus Carrow

Ivy stared at the letter in a dangerous combo of anger, curiosity and more anger. She wondered if Daniel could see the letter, and immediately felt guilty of the thought. Daniel will always be a part of their family, no matter what her parents say.

"So… sounds like the old Slytherin families might be coming back soon?" she said it like a question. Was all these years of peace between the houses, and the whole of the wizarding community, going to crumble down in ashes?

"Not if you make it so," Dan sat down.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"You do. You always will. You're Ivy, my smart ass sister,"

"Uh huh." Ivy snorted.

"Don't joke. You're clearly hesitant, Ivy I know you."

"But how do you know that I won't change, that my personality wouldn't change? People change, you know." Ivy looked up to the exact centre of Daniel's pupils, just like she did four years ago. She knew what Daniel's reaction would be; he was always the more protective sibling of them two.

"I just do. All these years have passed, and you still stick with me, and not with your parents at breaks." Daniel looked pained. Ivy also noticed he called their parents hers only.

"Daniel. Will you let me join them now?" Ivy asked, and Daniel chuckled darkly in response.

"How smart of you to turn this argument upside down, Ivy." Dan sighs. Damn, Ivy knew her way with words.

"How smart of you to ignore my question." Ivy shot back at him, smiling the tiniest bit.

"Just promise me you'll try and stay out of danger." Daniel said. Ivy knew she had won; she always did.

"Aren't you afraid of me hurting others?"

"Somehow I don't believe that you would hurt anyone intentionally." The conversation had ended like that. Ivy faked a very realistic smile (from the years of practise she had at home,) and left the room, trying not to think of the upcoming disaster that was bound to happen.

"Where do you think she went?" Matt asked worriedly to James and Xaiver. Ivy had been gone for an hour, and it was strange that she disappeared without telling anyone.

"Give me a second, I'll try finding her using The Map." replied James. Harry Potter had given his son the Marauder's Map for his birthday last year, and his cloak of invisibility to Albus. James still whined about the unfairness of it every time Albus was nearby. "There! She's in the restricted section in the library."

"Let's go," Xaiver sat up immediately.

Together they headed towards the library, with James checking on her position every minute or so. When they arrived, the library was empty, though the map showed that she was right in front of them.

"Ivy, get rid of your invisibility spell please?" Xaiver knew Ivy liked to stay invisible. Unlike James, Ivy could do a perfect invisibility spell that even some adults can't perform. Stepping forward, Xaiver attempted to hug Ivy, but instead he got a good grope of her breasts.

"I knew it was a bad idea to be invisible." Ivy revealed herself, mock glaring Xaiver.

"Really? It wasn't too bad for me." Xaiver joked, before letting out a relieved laugh out, which the others joined in. Taking her hand, Xaiver led the small group out of the library and back into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Whale. What were you doing? You got us a lil worried." Matt asked, jumping on the couch.

"I figured that classes would be cancelled for today, so I went to read some stuff in the library." lied Ivy. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friends; it was that she couldn't tell them about _it_ without making them worried too. Besides, none of them knew much about her family; they only knew that she didn't get along with her parents, and her parents had kicked her brother out when he was fifteen.

"You smart nerdy chicka. I'm off to find Annabeth and Chase, I'll be back soon" James told them. Annabeth was the elder sister of Chase, a year above Ivy, Matt, Xaiver and Chase, but the same year as Ava, James and Camden.

"If you see them, drag them over here. We should have a nice little party." Xaiver said. _Yeah. Party before some mysterious woman will pop up and kill us all, _Ivy thought.

The so-called 'little' party transformed into a full-on Slytherin house party. Every wizard and witch knew about it, and every Slytherin was invited (except the first and second years, James thought they might be a little too young for partying). Finny Nott, another fellow 5th year Slytherin, rolled his eyes at the decorations around their common room. Clearly decorated by Ivy and her friends, the room was raining with light and dark green ribbons which made them look like the leaves in the forest. There were great big banners with snakes in silver, hissing and smiling evilly down at the students.

"Hiya." Ava sat on the couch beside him. She grabs a packet of barbeque chips, munching on them.

Finny smirked. "Ava. Did you help with the silver snakes?"

"Maybe, but it looks fabulous."

"Whatever," laughs Finny, "but I like the weird ribbon idea though. Seems much better than your silver glitter idea I overheard earlier."

Ava punches him lightly on the shoulder. "How dare you insult me? It was Xaiver's idea, he wanted to make it feel like the forest, you know?" lifted her eyebrows, asking if he understood. He did. Xaiver Maser was a good boyfriend, and he had noticed that Ivy seemed a little down, so he transformed the room into the forest, Ivy's favourite place to be, and many others' too.

"Yeah." he said. Sarah, his girlfriend waved him over. "You have a nice time okay? Kiss James for me" he joked.

Ava wrinkled her nose. "Ohhhkay. Talk to you later."

Ava smiled at Sarah exactly when someone threw a scarf around her eyes. Unable to see, Ava rolled her eyes, then realising that the person wouldn't see it. Ava reaches to take the scarf off, breathing in the smell of wind, and the person tickled her.

"You spoil everything, Ava Melissa Pierce." James laughed.

Ava smiled even wider. "Really? I guess I'm extra different when I'm with you."

James laughed again. He looked impossibly like Harry Potter, although hints of Ginny shone through. "Maybe, maybe."

"I was thinking about something. Seeing all these people, I can only guess one person who would invite basically the whole house to a private party. Wanna know who it is?"

"Hmm. Let me think… I can think of three. Me, me and me."

"Excellent guesses sire! You have guessed right." said Ava, trying to put on an accent.

"You are something, aren't you?" James half-whispered next to Ava's ear. His voice sounded a little uneven, or maybe it was just Ava's wishful thinking.

Ivy lifted her eyes up from the sink. Her face looked pale, and her eyes looked lifeless. Pinching her cheeks just a little bit, Ivy walked out, listening to the laughter and music coming from the common room. "Thorns." Ivy muttered the password to the blank wall. As the concealed door opened, Ivy took out her wand and tapped her wild tangled hair, trying to make it smooth and presentable again. She hoped for the best, and walked into the room.

The party had started well before, but the real party, when the real fun starts, had only just begun. Butterbeers were passed around, as were assorted sweets from Honeydukes. Though the secret pathways had been blocked since the WWW I (Wizarding World War I. Matt had come up with the brilliant name for the war against Voldemort), the pranksters, Molly Hurshian and Catherine Kingsley had found ways to smuggle them into Hogwarts.

"There you are!" Chase shouted near the centre of the room. His voice had been magnified, as he was one of the main hosts of that night. "The Marrrrrrrvelous Ivy Carrow!"

"Shut up." Ivy shouted back, throwing a fake grin at Chase. _Tonight I'm going have _fun_. I am not going to sulk over something that might not even happen,_ she thought while gritting her teeth. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
